the_office_prankopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Prank 3 - Fake Firing of Pam
Synopsis At the end of the work day, an office employee knocks on Michael Scott's office door while he is trying to make a good impression on Ryan Howard on his first day at the office. Michael then attempts to make Ryan laugh with a prank in the stylings of The Jamie Kennedy Experiment and Punk'd. Pam Beesly enters to give Michael a fax, at which time Michael asks to speak to her, with Ryan present. Michael then explains that there is going to be downsizing in the company, and begins to word her firing in a way so as to appear that she is not fired. As the office will always require a secretary, Pam is confused as to why she is being downsized, to which Michael explains that she has been stealing. Further confused, as she has never stolen from the office, Michael claims she has stolen Post-it notes, to which Pam retorts, "What are those worth, like, fifty cents?" Michael then says that the small thefts add up to significant value. Pam, familiar with Michael's pranks in poor taste, asks if this is a legitimate firing. Michael confirms and points out that because it's not downsizing, but a firing, Pam won't receive any severance pay. Pam begins to cry and Michael grows visible uncomfortable and ends the prank with a melding of The Jamie Kennedy Experiment and Punk'd's signature prank reveals, "You've been X'ed, punk!" Pam is not amused, and Michael, trying to save face, claims Ryan was in on the prank, and that it was a moral booster for him and was to help Ryan better understand the office's environment. Pam, very hurt, calls Michael a "jerk." Michael is very ashamed, but tries to appear that he has no reason to be guilty as Pam storms out of his office, slamming the door behind her. A long uncomfortable silence between Michael and Ryan ensues. Instigation Michael Scott is trying to make a good impression on Ryan Howard on his first day at the office. Michael attempts to make Ryan laugh with a prank in the stylings of The Jamie Kennedy Experiment and Punk'd to give him a feel for the energy of his new workplace. Consequence Pam Beesly is very hurt, calling Michael Scott a "jerk" before storming out of his office, slamming the door behind her. A long uncomfortable silence between Michael and Ryan Howard ensues, suggesting that the prank failed to show Michael in a comedic light, and that now, Ryan likely thinks badly of Michael. Witness(es) * Ryan Howard Clip Script Excerpt (someone knocks) Just a second Right? Oh, hey do you like the Jamie Kennedy Experiment? Yeah Punk'd, and all that kind of stuff? You are going to be my accomplice, just go on with that ok? All right Just follow my lead, don't pimp me all right? Come in! (Pam enters) So corporate just said that I don't want to' PAM: you got a fax MICHAEL: Oh thank you (Pam goes to leave) Pam? Can you come in here for a sec? Just have a seat, I was gonna call you in anyway, you know Ryan? As you know, there is going to be downsizing and you have made my life so much easier, in that I'm going to have to let you go first. PAM: What? Why? MICHAEL: Why? Well, theft. And stealing. PAM: Stealing? Um, what am I supposed to have stolen? MICHAEL: Post-It notes. PAM: Post-It notes? What are those worth, like 50 cents? MICHAEL: 50 cents, yeah. You steal a thousand Post-It notes at 50 cents a piece, then you know you've made a profit margin. Resell of business Pam PAM: Are you serious? MICHAEL: Yeah. PAM: I can't believe this, I mean, I have never even stolen as much as a paper clip and you're firing me. MICHAEL: And the best thing about it is that we are not gonna have to give you any severance pay, because that is gross misconduct, and, just clean out your desk. I'm sorry. (Pam starts crying, Michael realises this) You've been X'd punk'd! Surprise it's a joke, we were joking around, you see? Ok, he was in on he was my accomplice (Ryan shakes his head) and there was cascand around booster thing, and we were showing the new guy around the kind of, to give him the field of place, so. God, you were, we totally got you. PAM: You're a jerk MICHAEL: Well, I don't know about that (Pam leaves) Pranker's Reactions Before Prank * Excited During Prank * Mostly somber and composed, but breaking character every so often in childish excitement * Guilty when Pam Beesly cries After Prank * Prankee's Reactions Before Prank * Unaware During Prank * Initially unaware * Confused * Angry * In disbelief * Devastated After Prank * Confused * Hurt * Furious Ryans' React = * awkward * confused * upset Boss' Reactions Before Prank * Humoring Michael Scott During Prank * Humoring Michael Scott * Silently horrified and embarrassed After Prank * Silently horrified and embarred * Incredibly awkward